Asymmetrical Hearts
by HappyMess
Summary: Bella has never gotten her perfect Valentines Day. Maybe for once in her life that's about to change. M for language.


Just a little something I wrote for Valentines Day.

Big thanks to Annie and Tropical Sorbet for reading this and coming up for a title!

* * *

"Hey, Bella? It's Angela. Shit, Rose and I are so, so sorry, but we aren't going to be able to make it tonight. The guys were lying when they said they had to work late. They just wanted to surprise us. Isn't that so sweet? Anyways, we're really sorry. I hope I caught you in time. Let's do coffee or lunch tomorrow, 'k? Love you, Bella. Happy Valentines Day."

I pressed the end button and tossed my phone back into my handbag.

Great.

I was cities away from home, alone, and Angela was supposed to have been my ride home, since I had taken the train.

I flagged down the waitress nearest me and ordered a rum and coke and a basket of fries; perfectly resigned to drowning my sorrows in alcohol and grease.

It's not like I should have expected anything different. Even if the girls were here, I knew they would be drowning their sorrows over not being able to spend the night with their boyfriends, while I just spent the night cursing the holiday.

I spent three hundred and sixty-four days a year alone, why should this one day, designed by candy and card manufacturers, be any different?

The dull ache I felt was ever present. Looking around the room, I saw a few couples, although most had probably decided on something more romantic than a dive bar.

I felt my heart constrict at the sight of a couple that looked around my age. Even in the dim light of the bar, I could see the girls face flush pink as the boy tucked a strand of fallen hair behind her ear.

I wanted that.

I wanted the whole Valentines Day experience.

The box of chocolate, the roses, the romantic candlelit dinner and dancing.

I'd never had a boyfriend during Valentines Day.

Hell, I had hardly ever had a boyfriend and definitely never had a serious one.

Instead, I focused on school, then my career.

As a travel agent, I got to be the one that helped couples plan romantic retreats or family vacations.

Some people ended up being so pleased with their trips, that I would receive postcards or a vacation photo.

While the cork-board in my office filled with mementos of successful vacations, the loneliness I felt would increase tenfold, causing my breath to get caught in my throat and my heart to constrict painfully tighter.

I wasn't hoping for much. All I wanted was to feel as special as other girls seemed to feel today.

The waitress stopped by my table again with my drink and food.

Pushing aside all the fries on the plate, I took the bottle of ketchup and carefully poured it out in the shape of a heart.

Then, I took a fry and swirled it around, effectively ruining it.

"Now, now. What did that heart ever do to you?"

I didn't bother looking up at whoever spoke behind me, figuring it was just one of the older guys I had seen at the bar when I walked in, taking pity on me.

"It was asymmetrical." I muttered, stuffing the fry into my mouth and chewing slowly.

"I beg to differ. Prettiest ketchup heart I've ever seen."

"If you say so," I sighed. I just wanted to wallow and eat my fries in peace.

"Mind if I sit?" The guy asked. I was about to tell him I just wanted to be by myself, when I saw him out of the corner of my eye, taking the chair next to mine and flipping it around so he could straddle it.

"Look, I really just..." I began, turning to face him. Couldn't he take a hint and tell I wanted to be left alone? However, when I saw him, he definitely wasn't one of those old men at the bar. "Hi," I greeted him.

"Hello," he smiled. "My name's Edward. What are you doing here tonight? Don't you have a man to come romance you?"

"N-no," I stuttered. Listening more closely to his voice, I could recognize a slight southern accent. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath. "No. I don't have a_ man _to come romance me. I was supposed to meet up with a couple of friends, but their boyfriends ended up making surprise plans for them. So, here I am."

I turned my attention back to the table, picking up my drink and taking a long gulp of it.

"What about you? Are you meeting someone here?" I asked.

"No." He laughed, like he knew a joke I wasn't in on. "I'm just...passing through."

I pushed the plate of fries toward him, offering him some. When he didn't offer any more information about what 'passing through' meant, I asked.

"I've been travelling a lot the past year for business. I decided to take some time off and do some travelling of my own. For pleasure, I guess you could say. I've been going on a cross country trip to see family and friends."

"That sounds fun," I shrugged. In reality, I was jealous. Jealous that he could just take time off of work, which sounded more like play anyways, to travel. "What do you do?"

"I work for a travel magazine, just the past year they started sending me out to the places I was writing about." He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I've gotten to go some pretty awesome places. But most of the time I just miss home."

"Where's home?" I asked, unable to stop myself from being so nosy.

"Texas," he replied, picking up a couple of fries and swirling them in the ketchup.

I felt my heart sink. Texas. That was far away. But it didn't matter. He was just a stranger in a bar, who was keeping me company. He could be married, for all I knew. I quick peek at his left hand showed no ring. Not that it mattered.

Besides, plenty of married men didn't wear rings.

And that didn't mean he was single. He could have a girlfriend or be seeing someone or engaged.

I focused my attention back to the table.

"Texas, that's fun," I replied lamely.

Edward shrugged. "It's home. Well, not really. I actually grew up in Washington, then my dad got a new job and moved us to Chicago when I was in high school. My sister got married and moved to Texas to be with the guy. A few years ago, I moved to Texas."

He let out a short laugh. "I'm sorry. I have no idea why I'm even telling you this. I must be boring you to tears."

"No, it's fine. Your life sounds more exciting than mine. I get to help plan people's vacations. I've never actually gotten to go on one myself."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm a travel agent." He nodded his head in understanding. "I do love my job, I guess. It's fun getting to help plan people's dream vacations or honeymoons. I just wish I could be on the other side of the desk just once."

I took my drink, tipping my head back to finish it in one long gulp. I felt my eyes sting a little. Really? I was getting worked up over this?

Edward was silent as I ordered another drink from the waitress.

When the waitress came back, I saw Edward looking around the bar. Probably for the nearest escape or coming up with an excuse to leave.

"Do you want to dance?"

"What?" I asked. I definitely couldn't have heard him right.

"Do you want to dance?" He repeated, standing up.

"Edward, this isn't a dancing kind of place. Besides, there isn't any music," I tried to point out.

"Trust me, okay?" He held out his hand for me to take. "Come on."

Reluctantly, I took his hand and let him lead me to the back corner of the bar where there was a jukebox I hadn't noticed before.

I watched as he pushed one of the tables and chairs to the side to open up a small area of space.

He dug through his pockets and pulled out some change, then looked through the song selections, his brow furrowed as he did so.

After putting in the change and selecting the song, he turned to me, bowing. "May I have this dance, pretty lady?"

I shook my head, blushing. That slight southern accent slipped in his words again, which I think must have been intentional.

"Okay," I replied, a little awestruck. He was so..handsome, tall with dark green eyes, dark brown hair that had a hint of red in it when the light shone on it just right.

He seemed nice and definitely polite. And for some reason, he was humoring me, little old me, on Valentines day.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. Without any other place to rest my hands, I put them around his neck, clasping them tightly together to stop myself from playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Cyndi Lauper?" I asked, starting to recognize the song that was playing.

"It was the best song I could find," he defended. "Besides, Time After Time is a classic."

I stopped talking, instead just listening to the song and focusing on how he grip on my waist would sometimes tighten before relaxing.

"You know, you never told me your name."

Really? I thought back, but the haze of the alcohol I had drank clouded my memory. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Your name is Sorry?" He teased.

"Isabella. But I prefer Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella."

We continued to dance in silence until the song came to an end.

Back at our table, we ordered more drinks and fell into easy conversation.

There was hardly ever a lull in the conversation and I found myself learning more about him, his sister, Alice and his reason for passing through Washington.

He was on his way to Alaska to visit his cousin, Tanya, who had just given birth to a baby girl.

In turn, I told him about my parents and my two best friends, Angela and Rose.

After a few more drinks, I found myself yawning.

"I'm sorry," I said, then found myself letting out another yawn. "Geez. I don't know what's getting into me."

Edward looked at his phone. "Well, it is past midnight."

"It is?" I asked, suddenly more alert. "Shit. I've got to get going. I can't believe time passed by so quickly!"

Then I remembered I had no ride home and the trains had already stopped running.

"Nooo." I groaned, letting my head fall into my hands.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm stranded!" Irrationally, I felt like crying. "My friend, Angela, she was supposed to be my ride home tonight."

I wanted to call up Angela and give her a piece of my mind for leaving me stranded here. But what good what that do? What I really needed to do was call a taxi to come pick me up. Shit. A taxi. That would be expensive.

I began calculating how far it was from Seattle to Tacoma and how much a taxi would probably cost, when Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"I can drive you."

"No, Edward. I couldn't ask that. I live in Tacoma."

He shook his head. "Bella, come on. It's a lot cheaper than you taking a taxi. Besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't drive you home and instead left you at this bar?"

I thought about it for a moment. Angela and Rose would probably kill me for accepting a ride home from a stranger.

But then again, they were the ones that ditched me in Seattle without any other real option.

"Sure," I replied. "As long as it isn't too much of a hassle."

The drive down to Tacoma was pretty silent. The radio played quietly in the background and the comfy seats of Edward's gigantic Suburban were tempting me to sleep.

After I gave Edward my address to enter in to the GPS, I let my eyes close, just to rest them.

"Bella? Bella. We're here." A gentle voice whispered near my ear and I felt my shoulder being shaken. "Bella, wake up."

I groaned, turning over in the seat to see Edward.

"I'm sorry," I told him, sitting up straighter in the seat. "I'm horrible company tonight."

He shook his head. "Not at all."

"Well, thanks for the ride," I told him awkwardly, unbuckling the seat belt.

"Hang on. I'll get the door and walk you up." Edward quickly got out of the car, then opened the back seat of the car to get something before opening my door for me.

"Thank you," I blushed, grabbing the hand he held out to help me down from his mammoth of a car.

He smiled in return and pulled his arm from behind his back, thrusting a bouquet of pink tulips in front of me. "For you."

"What?" I asked, somewhat speechless. "When did you..."

"You're a pretty sound sleeper, even though you were only out for twenty minutes. I made a stop along the way."

"Wow. Thank you." I was touched and a little misty eyed that he had gotten me flowers. Although he was a complete stranger up until a few hours ago, this Valentines Day was undoubtedly the best I'd had in...ever.

"You deserve flowers on Valentines Day. After all, you kept me company all evening. It was the least I could do."

"You drove me home, Edward. That was way more than you had to do." I pointed out.

"Come on. It's cold out." Edward put his hand on my lower back to guide me, causing me to shiver.

"Cold?" He asked, his mouth suddenly near my ear.

"Just a little."

Edward walked me up the stairs to the tiny little fourplex I lived in, his hand on my lower back the entire time.

"Well, thank you for letting me accompany you tonight, Bella."

I shook my head. "No, really. I should be thanking you. This was the best Valentines Day ever."

"Really?" Edward asked. "Mine too."

He leaned forward then, his lips lightly brushing against my cheek. "Night, Bella."

"Goodnight." I called after him, watching as he went back downstairs. Then as he got in his car and drove away.

I let myself into my apartment, then leaned against the door. I brought my hand to my cheek, feeling goosebumps pop up. The kiss had been so chaste, so brief. But it had felt like so much more

He gave me a version of the Valentines Day fantasy I had wanted.

I didn't even get his number.

Shit._ I didn't have his number. He didn't have mine._

I crushed the bouquet to my chest, letting the tears fall.

He had been so perfect, so sweet. I would never see him again. We hadn't exchanged last names.

I wouldn't let myself wallow though. This would be a happy memory.

Composing myself, I kicked off my shoes and headed to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

Then I noticed the card attached to one of the stems.

Gingerly, I picked it up, smiling as I read what he wrote.

_Bella, thank you for a memorable evening._

_Please, call me. _

_Affectionately, Edward. _

Below, was a phone number.

Without hesitating, I grabbed my phone out of my bag and dialed the number.

"Hello?" He answered on the first ring.

"Edward? It's me, Bella." I paused. "From the bar tonight."

He laughed. "Of course, Bella. I'm glad you called."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm driving around, looking for a hotel to stay at for the night. I neglected to make arrangements before getting into town."

"Come here." I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

"What?" He asked, sounding surprised. Probably just as surprised at what I asked as I was.

"I mean, it's the least I can do. Please? I have a futon." I sighed. "It makes more sense than to waste money on a hotel just for a few hours."

"Okay. I suppose. As long as I'm not intruding. I don't want you to think I expect anything."

I blushed, even though he couldn't see me through the phone.

"I'll make the futon up. Just, come over."

"Alright, Bella. I'll be there in a few. Bye."

I hung up, quickly working to make my apartment look less messy.

I grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket to leave on the futon for him and tidied up my bathroom, making sure I didn't have any bras or underwear hanging up to dry on the shower curtain pole.

When there was a knock at the door, I jumped, startled. Then hurried over to open it.

"Hi." I greeted him, biting my lip.

"Hey," he replied. He looked so good, standing there, a duffel bag over his shoulder.

Regardless of what the night would bring, I was grateful to have met Edward. In the morning, I would make sure to get up early and cook a huge breakfast. Before he had to leave again and head to Alaska and most likely out of my life.

"Please, come in."

* * *

Kinda left open ended.

Tropical Sorbet wanted me to continue it. What do you think?

Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
